joe rollroad goes and gets into an epic journey
by blazetollroad
Summary: joe tollroad is hungry and wants to get some cool snacks to eat and runs in to blaze. and maybe naruto along the way? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

joe tolldroad was having a really bad day so he went to publix to get some mt dew and the  
bbq chips that give me a headache. he gave the amount to the cashier and walked out of the  
store and stepped outside of it he looked over and saw my original character blaze who was  
practicing his swordsmanship. "hey blaze whats goin" ng on said joe blaze said not much.

blaze responded saying "hey bro i was just doing my flip attacks for the big tournetment  
tonight at the tonw square" blaze responded "oh good" said joe but he was too distraced by  
the idiot cars driving by (i hate cars there dumb and pointless like george bush HA hes  
doesnt care about anything but oil and he looks like a chimp. republicans are so EFFING  
stupid LOL! anyway back to the story) jop toeroad was going to go to the tourenament  
but he realized he needed to go get some beer from the store because he is not straight  
edge and that is my opinion. blaze went to the tournament and won ever match with his  
sowords.

stay tuned for chapter 2

authors note: i am bringing you my new fanfiction for job tollroad and i hope you enjoyted  
i spent at least 4 days making this and please dont leave negative feedback im very very  
very very very sensitive and i would appreciate it if you wouldnt be so mean to me. but i  
also want you to tell me what you liked about my story and i hope you read chapter 2 (its  
coming real soon) and i am excited to inform you all that im going to be putting up a new  
lets play of big mother truckers on ps2 some time this month (i need to get a new camera  
mine broke because i threw it during my last lets play of fallout brotherhood of steel for  
ps2) but once again dont leave bad comments because im very stressed because i feel like  
in the future i might do something bad like get a bad grade or puke in the classroom that  
i go to from 2pm to 3pm because i have a special aid worker who thinks im a CHILD who  
needs to be put on a FREAKIN LEASH just because i scream out my favorite jokes during  
lunch and im also way random.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 joe toegroad was walking home from the dominos pizza down the street from my  
house. he saw narturo and sauske who were fighting the sharingan together "get it in the  
eye ill throw him behind with the backslice!" naruto whispered to sasuk "sick"  
said sasuke and he did it. "im natruo uzakmichael and you better believe it" said naruto  
he said im naruto sasuke and you better believe it too.

joe tollgorad screamed and ran at nature with screaming vengenace because (authors note i  
dont own naturo so please dont sew me nintendo) "woah is that naruto i ahvent seen him  
sense we were kids"

flashback to naruto and joe learning how to do ninjas at school in the 2nd grade they went  
to jackson elementary in cedar rapids iowa for kindergarten through fifth grade

"hi joe again im naruto and im ready to fight anyone" naruto said with a grin smile.

"woah" joe sai

"yeah" said saucek

authors notes: this one was absolteyl a joy to write because i got to introduce my  
favorite charfacters from NARUTo! yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

Joe Tollroad chapter 3

jop torat just graduated from the evangelion institude for big boys in big suits and he was feelings reather ghood about himself, unlike me today, who i am feeling rather meh to say the least but good for him at least hes doing well for himself. walking out of the ceremony with his award he meets gendo ikari who tells him "hey joe" its me.  
Joe Tollrei lets out an ear piercing scream and has a flashback in which no one really knew but if i had to properly guess it would have to be about his tramatec experience as a child almost drowning in the ballpit in burger king only to be saved by a young Gendo iokari "thank you gendo for saving my liufe"

"no problem joe just remember when the time comes you ghave to get in the robot" says gendo with a wideface'd grinning

and thats the end of the flashbak. back 2 the stor.

so now joe talroad had to get in the robot the cockpit was fillied with the goo that really looks like frozen tang but hey im not complaining im just wrtingnitn the story, "okay so whats the plan gendo" says jo tollroad with a nervous voice of course

"its time to bring humanity back to the 90s to experience some of the Moffats that they were missing out of for years" says gendo akari with a devilish grin "its time to show them what the've really been missing"

''""WHAT THE FLICK!?" says joe T. he cant believe whats happening. me either. i miss the 90s.

authors notes:" the dramatac flashback of joe tollroas life was inspired by true events that actually happened in my life, it happened to me, not joe, but for the sake of the story, i decieded to bend the rules just a tad, its only natural after all. also, id like for the audience to pool their resources together and possibly donate a couple of e-bux to my good friend Hngar who is currently hacving some difficulties getting his staples business center x Bleach fanfic off the ground any donating in the form of coins is perfectly acceptanble but enough about that im off riught now, thanksf or reading, part 2 coming REAL soon gonna have one of those twists gonna rock your brainz!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 (the one where he kills naruto)

so theyre back in 1993 when mario was president (its fan fiction my words my rules) and president mario says "oh hey joe check it out im jackin off" and joe said GROSS THAT IS GAY! and said "stop doing it" because nobody wants to watch mario jack off so mario cummed all over his stomach and it got in his gross stomach hair that he has. (i never promised this wouldnt be a sex story so shut your kisser DANIEL) so after mario was finished off they went on a tour to a pig farm it was really cool it was the pig farm out in that dirt road area in the country or whatever. i cant remember what tehy were gonna do at the pig farm

after they did the pig farm they ok i remember now

at the pig farm they saw some pigs (duh) and joe being an EPIC FAIL! EPIC FAILURE! HES A FAIL! EPIC LOSE! (some epic memes for you because im so random XDXDXDXD) he killed a pig to eats its beef or pork or whatever who gievs a ship.

they went home and played dirge of cerberus and talked about how vincent is an EMO BITCH I HATE HIM HIES EMO LIKE CLOUD AND HE NEEDS TO STOP WINING LIKE AN EMO BITCH

authors note: i hope you liked the story. im upset im not happy


End file.
